


Comfort In A Shade Of Blue

by KingTeeth



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, I love u travis, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Other, Salvis, au where travis is given the love he deserves, brief mention of physical abuse, cause yall sure do get ugly about his treatment, celery shippers do not fuckin interact, larry just wants his brother and his friend happy at all times, no slurs but like its hinted it was gonna be said, we needed more fics where travis becomes safe, you can probably tell but larry adores seeing travis interact with sal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingTeeth/pseuds/KingTeeth
Summary: There's no more fear in escaping when you have a home to get back to.





	Comfort In A Shade Of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to a lot of songs while making this, but the one that stuck the most with me was 'Take Me Home by Us The Duo'. Give it a listen.
> 
> this is hurt/comfort for travis with implied salvis but like lowkey so it can be read as romantic or platonic IG, either way Travis is loved and cared for. 
> 
> shout out to Kenny for beta reading, very epic of you.

Blue skies ain't like they used to be, seemingly grey and washed of their hue. He never missed a color before until his favorite shade of blue vanished.  
  
Not forever, but long enough for the pit in his stomach to twist and turn, climbing its way up into his throat. Scratching and burning.  
  
It was a Monday night, when Travis decided today was the day he’d finally take Sal up on his offer and move in with him. His dad had picked yet another fight with him not even twenty minutes ago and over what?  
  
  
“You need to stay away from those kids, they are not your friends. They're a bunch of-” **  
****  
**“They ARE my friends.”  
  
  
That's all he wanted to remember about that interaction, despite having a clear reminder of what happened. He had asked if he could go to the movies this weekend and his eventual answer was his dad’s favorite use of persuasion, bloody noses. It’s like he was seen as drywall rather than a son.  

He stumbled around a bit more, looking for clean pairs of socks to stuff into his duffel bag, half packed already from past ‘last straws’. This was not one of those times.

A faint sound echoed off his walls. A peaceful and familiar tone. He looked down at his phone that was laying on his bed and sighed. Sal had messaged him back, probably asking him if he was safe and if he wanted to be picked up. He read the text over quickly and smiled just as faintly as the notification pinged. That's exactly what Sal was asking him.

  
**T: I’m still alive dw**

  
Of course, Travis had not mentioned he was headed his way soon. Permanently this time.  
  


**T: Can u unlock ur door for me?  
**   
  
It was a simple enough text, despite holding so much meaning. He hoped Sal wouldn't be too worried. It wasn't exactly rare for Travis to actually leave his house and come over after fighting with his dad, but it was uncommon for him to turn down being picked up.  
  


**S: Of course.  
** **  
****  
**Another sigh escaped him, this time in relief. This is exactly what he needs.  
  


**S: Larry is making your favorite btw.  
**   


That really got him to smile. Thankfully, over the years of becoming better friends with Sal, Larry himself decided they were friends too. That was weird to think about. He definitely messed up a lot when he was younger, and yet these two kept him in their life. Well, those two and the other five of their friends.

His friends. 

  
“Damn.”  
  
  
Another tear had started to slip out.

He wiped his face again and finished gathering his belongings in his room. He can cry later. 

He already had the most important things pre-packed. Favorite shirts, pants that fit, underwear, and a photo of his mom. His glance at the old photograph lingered for a second longer. He no longer blamed her for leaving all those years ago, it was her time then just like it was his time now. He’d find her again. Someday.

Another quiet notification rang from his phone. This time, It was a reminder. The one he set to let him know when his dad would be heading off to bed. Mr. Phelps loved going to bed early and that was the only thing Travis liked about his father. His consistent sleep schedule. 

It was time to go.  
  
Or it will be, once he gets his shoes on.  
  


“Goodnight, son.”  
  


A hard knock on the door snapped him out of his bliss. He didn't even hear his dad’s footsteps coming.  
  


“Goodnight”  
  


He heard his dad turn and leave, satisfied with a response. He usually never says goodnight back but this was the last time he planned to see his dad for a long time. He didn't deserve a goodbye, but after everything he has put up with, Travis deserved to say his farewell.  
  
After getting his shoes on and grabbing his headphones and mp3 off his bedside table, he double checked his bag. He had everything. Probably. Regardless if he did or not, he was ready to get the hell out of here.  
  
Before he could lift up his window panel to head out, he made eye contact with himself in the mirror on his vanity. Catching his reflection had him freeze. He still had blood smeared on his face. Can't have that, Sal would worry more than he needed to. Rushing to the bathroom connected to his room, Travis turned on his faucet and waited for it to heat up some.  
  
He looked like a mess. Bloodshot eyes and a bloody nose to match. It was a look he wore many times before, but it was never a look he liked. His outfit wasn't much better. He grew out of jorts and neon colored sneakers years ago, but sometimes wearing your least favorite purple long sleeve shirt had it advantages. He grimaced as he leaned down into the sink and began to wash off the dried blood that stuck to his skin.  
  
  
“No more of this shit, at least.”  
  


If you asked Travis why he put up with three additional years of living with his dad after graduating, he’d probably laugh it off and tell you some funny excuse like ‘free rent’. The real reason was fear. He was barely allowed to get a job outside of the church his dad owned, how was he supposed to convince dear old dad that he wanted to live somewhere else? This was all he knew.    
  
Now, he has other options. He’s no longer scared of running away from ‘home’. This isn't his home, his real home was where his heart is. With his friends. His real family.  
  
He washed his face the best he could, wiping off the excess water on his sleeve, smearing some blood on it. After turning the water off, he grabbed one of Sal’s old black sweaters he lent him off the back of the bathroom door. He quickly changed into it, taking a second to breathe in the smell to ground him out. He really missed Sal.

He needed to get home.

There was no need to rush, his dad was tucked in tight by now, but there was something about this suffocation in his throat and the hole in his stomach that he needed to be gone as soon as possible. He left the bathroom and glanced around his room..  
  
Yeah, he was ready now, completely ready. As he headed back to the window he plugged in his headphones into his mp3 then put it in his back pocket and threw the duffel bag over his shoulder. He’d done this so many times before it felt surreal that this was going to be the last time he ever did this.  
  
He carefully hopped out his window and onto the ground, keeping as quiet as humanly possible. It’d take him just under 10 minutes to get to Sal’s apartment if he walked fast. He took in his surroundings. It felt so cold outside despite being around 70 degrees outside. That's usually a comfortable temperature, but tonight was different.  
  
He headed down the long sidewalk, making sure no one was around to watch him leave before putting his headphones over his ears and playing some old song off his mp3. He had nosy neighbors, but it seems they decided to keep to themselves for once. Good. He didn't need to worry about someone going to his dad right away.

Thinking about his dad finding out in that split second caused his anxiety to spike and his legs to move faster. Before he knew it, Travis was sprinting down the street. He just wanted to be home.

Full of adrenaline and anxiety, that light sprint soon broke out into a run. He was so close, so fucking close.

Not even five minutes later, Travis can barely make out Addison Apartments in the distance. It was getting harder to breathe, but that didn't stop him from pushing himself even harder. His poor legs were on fire and his headphones were slipping off his ears and onto his neck. He just couldn't stop himself when he was this close to being free.

As he got closer he could make out two figures standing near the entrance of the apartments. Sal and Larry were waiting for him. Seeing them gave him more will to run and he managed to keep his speed up even though he was just seconds away from them now.  
  


“Woah, hey, slow dow-”  
  
“Oh, shi-”

“Fuck!”  
  


Crashing into the brothers wasn't exactly the greeting he wanted to give them, but now he was able to catch his breath, even if he landed on top of Larry. He probably should have slowed down once he saw them.  
  
  
“Gu..Guys...Guys, list-”

“Dude, catch your breath first.”  


Larry moved him off his chest and helped him sit upright. He felt Larry’s hand gently rub his back while he tried to catch his breath. He was really good at helping people feel relaxed.  
  
  
“You know, you didn't have to run, dinner is still warm..”  
  


Hearing Sal’s voice clearly for the first time in a couple of days felt like maybe there was a heaven out there. Travis looked up at him and caught the crinkle of his eyes. He was smiling under his prosthetic. Knowing he made Sal smile that wide made his head feel light. He finally felt like he could catch his breath and it wasn't just because he was calming down.  
  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
  
Sal laughed and stuck out his hand, offering to help Travis up. He took his hand in his and tried his best to lift himself up. He failed, almost bringing Sal down with him. Thank god he had good footing.  
  
  
“I got it”  
  


Larry smiled at the both of them almost falling over. He stood up before leaning down some and hoisting Travis up onto his feet. It was times like these he was glad he started working out.  
  
  
“Can you walk okay?”  
  
“Uh. No? I don't think so.”

“Up you go then.”

“Hu-?”  
  


Larry bent down a bit and picked Travis up, duffel bag and all, bridal style. Sal snickered at how Travis’ face contorted. He looked similar to a spooked cat.

  
“Normally, I'd protest, but I can't feel my legs right now.”

“C’mon, let's go inside, I’ll get you a water.”

“Thanks, guys.”  
  


The two brothers walked their way into the building and down to the basement where they lived. Lisa had moved into Sal’s old apartment with Henry once they started getting serious, and Sal thought it'd be a great idea for him and Larry to just stay in the basement. That way they had their own spaces as adults while still being close to their parents.

They fixed up the place some and made it their perfect living space. Larry still had his old room that had matured with him, and Sal took over Lisa’s old room. The living room looked about the same except for more of their personal touches rather than Lisa’s.  
  


“Welcome home, Travis.”  
  


Travis clamped up in Larry’s arms. He hadn't exactly expected Sal to say that as soon as they walked into the house. He could feel the tears prickling in his eyes. His throat wasn’t burning like it was earlier and that pit in his stomach had cleared as soon as he was through the door. They already knew he was here to stay without him officially saying anything.  
  
  
“You're okay with sharing a bed with Sal, right? 'Cause you're not living on the couch.”  
  
  
Travis nodded, unable to form words right now.

  
“Sweet.”  
  


Larry walked towards Sal’s room as Sal opened it for him. He set Travis on the bed and smiled as he took the duffel bag from him, setting it down near the edge of the bed.  
  
  
“You can unpack that in the morning. You want some food?”  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll be back”  
  
  
Once he left the room Sal walked over and handed Travis a bottle of water. As he was drinking, Sal hopped up on the bed next to him. He was lightly rubbing one of his hands with worry.  
  


“How are you feeling?”  
  


Travis was able to breathe just fine now. There was some anxiety lingering, but he could breathe. He could breathe easily now.  
  
  
“I’m okay now. Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me.”

“Yeah, I d-”  
__  
  
Travis cut himself off when Sal turned and looked at him. Really looked at him. He was checking for any signs of obvious physical harm. Once he saw that Travis wasn't bleeding out and wasn't sporting a new black eye, he let out a sigh.    
  
  
“You’re safe.”

It was a sigh of relief.  
  
“I am now.”  
  


Sal wrapped his arms around him and breathed in deeply. Travis took a second to register that Sal was, in fact, hugging him, before he returned the hug. He was tearing up again. He really did feel so...safe in Sal’s arms. So warm and so loved.  
  
  
“I’m glad you’re here.”  
  
“So am I.”

“I missed you, Travis.”  
  
  
Sal squeezed him a little tighter then sniffled before he pulled away to wipe his face under his prosthetic. He had started to cry. Travis didn't know exactly why he was crying but knowing Sal like he did, he was probably just glad he was safe. Which contributed to his own tears finally falling.

As soon as Sal noticed him tears, he placed his hand to Travis’ face, gently wiping his tears away as they came with his thumb.  


“I..I missed you too, Sally Face. ”  


They broke out into smiles, being so close to each other’s face, it was hard to not smile as warmly as they did. Larry joined them just a few minutes later as he came back with the food. Everything felt so right, so real.  He was really home, wasn't he?

Those skies might've been faded for awhile, but as long as he’s at home, he will always be surrounded in the comfort of that shade of blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this cause Lucas wanted a nice fic where Travis isnt treated like shit and gets out of his abusive home so here I am with my First Fic in fuckin years cause I ALSO needed one where y'all don't treat him like dirt. Hope yall dig it.


End file.
